


Roadways

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Road Series [1]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Reality, Hitchhiking, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-19
Updated: 2004-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris picks up two hitchhikers, JC and Lance, while on his way to California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadways

JC briefly walked around the rest area once. Some of the other people watched him cautiously. Carrying a backpacking pack, complete with a bedroll, made him stand out as a hitchhiker. Most people at the rest area were traveling via car, whether with friends, family or alone. 

It was a beautiful day, one that made him mourn the loss of his guitar. Only he hadn’t really lost it. He had sold it. When he needed the money more than a guitar to haul along, he had sold it. Not it. Her. Maggie. At least he had taken down the buyer’s home phone number and address. Some college kid who thought the guitar was cool with the painstakingly intricate design JC had lovingly hand painted on her himself. They had made a deal that if JC ever had the cash to pay for her, and her shipping, the guy who bought her would be willing to sell her back. JC still missed her on nice days.

Sometimes he paid to take a shower at a truck stop. In between his showers, he tried to wash up the best he could in the rest areas. After being chased out of a few, he was careful to scout the area first, to see if any attendants were on duty. This one seemed clear. If there was one around, JC’s huge pack usually caught their eye and they’d follow him into the bathroom. He took his time and watched the door until he had assured himself that no one was going to bother him. 

After pulling a towel from his pack, he tossed it over his shoulder and made his way to the sink at the far end. His hair looked bad. Dirty from the road dust. Since it was a nice warm day, he decided to wash it here and let it dry in the sunshine. The hat sailed across the room as he tossed it and landed precariously balanced at the edge of his pack. He smiled. That was almost an accomplishment. Next off was his shirt, which was also tossed toward the pack, but it fell to the floor, taking the hat down with it. JC shrugged.

Bending over, he stuck his head below the inadequate stream of water and wet his hair thoroughly. The hand soap dispenser at his sink was either empty or broken, so he rolled his eyes and tried the next one. Iridescent pink liquid soap pooled into his hand. He had to push the dispenser about ten times to get enough. Tilting his hand a little, he watched the soap spread across his palm. He liked pink. Especially iridescent pearly pink that shimmered in his hand. It was pretty and he liked pretty things. After admiring it for a minute, he scrubbed it into his hair with both hands then rinsed it out.

Making his way back to his pack, he pulled out his kit and a washcloth. After applying his strawberry scented creme rinse, he brushed his teeth and shaved his face then soaped up his torso, using the washcloth to wipe himself down. He wished he could strip and completely bathe, but three people had already walked in and two had stared at him. The other was a grey haired trucker who had probably seen hundreds of people wash up at rest stops. Had probably done it himself a few times. As it was, JC left that as a dashed wish and set about washing the creme rinse from his hair. Even if someone had notified the attendant, he’d be done before they got here. Life was good. 

Tossing his wet hair back, he stared at his face in the mirror, still aglow from being scrubbed clean. He wished his eyes were larger and his nose was smaller, but all in all, he thought he looked okay. He was glad his hair didn’t look like crap when it grew out. He had always worn it short before, but he didn’t have the money to pay for a haircut, even if he found someone to cut it. His hat kept the top of his hair fairly straight, but the bottom bit, the part that was growing long, had a playful curl to it. * _Sexy-as-hell-hair_ * JC thought, smiling at himself in the mirror. 

He loved his towel. It was fluffy and purple and felt soft as he rubbed it through his hair. He let his body air dry so he didn’t get any dirt or sweat residue, that he may have missed, onto his towel. Instead, he strapped his wet washcloth and damp towel, as well as his hat, to the outside of his pack.

After rolling up his dirty t-shirt and packing it away, he pulled out a clean one. Led Zepplin. Cool. He just tossed it over his shoulder, along with the pack and headed toward the vending machines, where he bought a bag of cookies and a candy bar. He would come back later and buy a soda. He liked to eat first then drink the soda after clearing his palate with water. He always ate slowly, attempting to enjoy the food, trying to savor it, and he hated it if he bought the soda too soon and it got warm before he finished it.

Hauling his pack over one shoulder, JC made his way to a distant table. There was too much traffic close to the road. Too much dirt, exhaust fumes, grime, barking dogs and screaming children. He chose a table well away from the parking area. One tree kept it partially shaded. Behind it was a pasture, but JC couldn’t see any animals in it. He wished it held horses and hoped they’d come over to see him. Horses were so beautiful, especially the golden ones. 

As he stretched out on top of the table, he unwrapped the candy bar. The tree barred the sunlight from his eyes, but allowed the warming rays to find his body. Throwing one arm across his eyes, he continued to chew on his candy bar and he began to dream of riding a golden horse with a purple saddle and bridle. He would ride in parades. Or maybe a circus. Maybe what he wanted was a circus horse with one of those plumes on its bridle. A purple plume. Or perhaps, pink.

After he ate, he pulled on his shirt then laid back down, covering his face with his damp towel. He was always proud of himself for feats of ingenuity. This way he could dry his towel and protect his face from sunburn. Since he felt tired, he relaxed and slept for nearly three hours. 

When he awoke, he pulled the towel off his face and stretched and yawned. Now he was ready for his soda. Once he jumped off the table top, he tossed his pack on top of it in his place. That way no picnicker would steal his table. He was confident that no one would mess with it and if anyone was stupid enough to mess with it, it wasn't like they could run fast enough with it to get by him. It was heavy. Too heavy to run with. JC made his way back to the vending area to buy his soda.

When JC was back at the machines, he had to wait. There was a family there, a father and his children. JC became annoyed at him for blocking the machines as he talked to his teenage son. If they really needed to argue, JC was certain they should do that within the confines of their car, rather than inconveniencing other people who might want to use the vending machines. JC noted the scrapes on the teen’s face and arm and thought maybe his father was in the habit of hitting him. They weren’t too bad. As he waited, JC began to listen to the conversation.

“Really son, you should go home.”

“I’m not a runaway, Sir, I swear. I’m eighteen and I’ve graduated. There aren’t any jobs where I lived so I had no money for a car. I just want to get somewhere where I can get a job, but I have to get there. And walking is all I have. You don’t need to help me, if you don’t want to. I’m just really hungry. I can’t find a job or anywhere to stay.” The youth hung his head down and apparently the man took pity on him and shoved two singles into his hand before gathering his children and heading for his car.

JC watched the blond smooth the bills out. He put one into his pocket and held the other one in his hand as he looked over the candy machine. JC shuffled over to the soda machine, but watched the blond out of the corner of his eye. The youth choose trail mix. Good choice. JC nodded then shoved his dollar into the soda machine and punched a button. 

Bending over, he grabbed the cold can and rested it against his forehead. Turning slightly, he smiled at the blond, who was now watching him. “Can I buy you a soda?” he offered.

“I have water. I carry water bottles.”

JC smiled. The kid’s voice was deep. “I was just offering. You look a little down on your luck and that trail mix is going to make you thirsty, so I thought maybe I’d offer.”

“Oh.” The blond made his way over and inspected the soda machine. “Um. That one,” he requested, pointing at the Dr. Pepper.

JC smiled as he dug out some change from his pocket. He hated to carry change. It seemed heavy, like it slowed him down, which was ridiculous because he never had more than a small handful at a time. When the can dropped, JC grabbed it and began walking away, one can per hand. Moments later, he turned back to see the blond still standing there, staring blankly, as if JC had just played a joke on him and he didn’t get it. “Come on,” JC urged. When the youth didn’t follow, JC stopped and turned back toward him. “My name is JC. My stuff is at a table over there. See?” he questioned, pausing long enough to point. “I’m alone, you’re alone. I thought we could have a soda and chat a bit.”

“My name is Lance. Thanks for buying me a soda, JC.”

JC smiled. “I’m glad to meet you Lance. Come on.”

This time Lance followed. When JC looked up, he sighed. Cows. There were cows, not horses, drifting across the pasture behind his table like tumbleweeds. Still, he made his way back to the table and set both sodas on top of it. He sat in the shade and waited for Lance to catch up. He shook his head. Lance was actually lugging a suitcase around. An old one, by the looks of it. It looked heavy.

“Where’d you get the fifties luggage?” JC asked, nodding at the taupe colored suitcase.

“It was my grandmother’s.”

“Looks like a huge pain in the ass.”

Lance smiled. “It is.”

“Where are you from?”

“Mississippi. Near Jackson.”

“Where are you headed?”

“Looking for work. I want to be an astronaut one day.”

A stifled giggle escaped JC’s lips. “I don’t think hitching across the country is the best way to go about that.”

“Well, I couldn’t find any work where I lived. I’ve never had a job before. So when I graduated, I packed my suitcase and left. I used my graduation money to buy a bus ticket to Houston. I tried to get a job at NASA. I mean, my grandfather always said to start at the bottom and work really hard, so I thought maybe I could be a janitor and work my way up, you know?”

JC smiled and tried not to laugh. This kid was so serious and JC didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but it amused him. Janitor to astronaut. What was the hell was Lance thinking?

“They wouldn’t even let me apply. I couldn’t find a job anywhere, because I had no experience, no local address and no local phone number. After a couple weeks I got frustrated and left. You know most motels won’t rent to you unless you’re over twenty-one and have a car? I just, I didn’t know what to do. I’m good with horses, so I thought maybe I’d try to get a job at a dude ranch or summer camp in Colorado or Montana. Maybe Wyoming. I’ll work for room and board. I’d like to go to college though.”

JC smiled and nodded.

“What about you?”

“I woke up one morning and decided I wanted to go out west. I thought I’d get to see more of the world if I hitchhiked. I had no idea how big the country is, man. It’s so huge. I’ve seen so much. I’m not like going straight across. If I catch a ride and they say they’re going somewhere cool, I tag along.”

“Where are you from?”

“Maryland. I left back in March.”

“I left right after graduation.”

“Are you really eighteen?”

“Yes, Sir. I turned eighteen in May and graduated high school in June.”

“What month is it now?”

“July, near the end.”

JC cocked his head off to one side. “Really? My birthday is in August. I’m going to be twenty-one on the eighth. I hope I know when the eighth is. Wouldn’t that be weird if I missed my own birthday? I never know what day it is. I’m just traveling free.” Leaning back, JC ran his hands through his hair. It was dry. Digging through his pack, he found his brush and tamed his wild locks before capturing them beneath his baseball cap.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Tipping back the can, JC emptied his soda with one final swallow.

Lance’s voice dropped to a whisper, “How do you make money?”

JC looked back into Lance’s green eyes. He was kind of handsome in a jailbait kind of way. JC still wasn’t convinced Lance was either eighteen or a high school graduate. He could be a runaway sixteen year old for all JC knew. “I used to have a guitar with me, so I used to play that and sing. Sometimes I just sang and didn’t play, like if my fingers were hurting or I didn’t feel like concentrating on the chords. One day when I was short on cash and someone made me an offer for the guitar, I sold it. It was a drag to have to carry it with me and sometimes I couldn’t get rides, because the person who stopped didn’t have enough room for me, my pack and my guitar. So I sold it. Now I just sing if I need cash. Even if just a few people toss you their pocket change, it adds up. I don’t need much. I never pay for motels or fancy meals. I usually wash up at rest areas or truck stops and eat from vending machines or sometimes at truck stops. If I’m lucky I catch a ride from someone who offers to let me stay in their motel room with them. Some people take pity on me and buy me a meal. I’ve been fortunate.”

“Did anyone ever try, um, something on you?”

So serious. This kid was so damn serious. “Like what?”

“Like anyone try to like grab you or anything?”

“Has some big bad truck driver been molesting you, Lance?” JC smiled, he was just trying to lighten Lance’s mood.

Instead Lance turned his head away and gasped as if he was trying to suppress some tears. JC reached across the table and covered Lance’s hand with his own. This time, he dropped his voice into smooth, comforting tones.

“Did somebody hurt you, Lance?” JC paused, waiting for Lance to tell him what happened, but continued when Lance remained silent. “If somebody hurt you, you need to be checked. You can’t do that yourself. Do you need me to check for you?”

Lance shook his head, then wiped a tear away with his thumb.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Please Lance, I just want to help. Please tell me what happened.”

Lance swallowed hard and licked his lips. “A couple of the guys who picked me up asked me to do things for them, but I told them no. Yesterday, this one guy, he just, he grabbed me when I said no. I tried to get the door open, but he was holding onto my arm while he was driving. When he slowed down at an exit, I twisted my arm away from him and leapt out of the car. We were still going pretty fast and I hit the pavement and couldn’t stop. I kept rolling over and over and it hurt.”

“Did anything else happen to you or did you just hit the road?”

“Just the road,” Lance sniffled.

“Is it just your arm and face?”

Lance shook his head, still not meeting JC’s eyes. “My back hurts a little, too.”

JC pushed himself away from the table and rose to his feet. It was getting late and they couldn’t stay here. If an attendant didn’t move them along, a state patrolman likely would, after hassling them about how it was illegal to hitchhike. JC had been through it all before. “Let’s check you out. Make sure you don’t need more attention to your wounds.”

JC looked into the sky. Maybe they could still get a ride. If they were really lucky, they’d meet up with a lonely guy traveling on his own, heading to a motel. As they walked back to the rest area, JC allowed his hand to drift down to Lance’s lower back, near his belt, just to direct him. Lance jumped slightly and looked warily at JC.

JC ignored it as he continued to walk steadily. “How did you get your suitcase out of the guy’s car?”

“I try to hold it with me. Like if they want to put it in their trunk, I tell them I rather hold it and if they say no, it has to go in the trunk, then I don’t take the ride.”

“That’s smart.” JC nodded.

“I didn’t even think about it. It just got knocked out when I jumped or he threw it out. It’s pretty tough though. It survived just fine.”

When they got into the restroom, JC pushed Lance into the handicap stall at the end, setting their luggage just outside the stall, against the wall. Lance trembled as JC slipped his hands beneath his shirt and began lifting it over Lance’s head. “It’s okay, Lance,” JC assured him. “I am not going to hurt you.”

With the shirt off, JC was able to inspect the wounds. “You have like minuscule pebbles and what looks like little glass shards all in this. Your whole back needs to be cleaned and you really should get some antibiotic on it.”

Lance sniffled again. “I don’t have any money.”

“We’ll get some. I can sing or something. Let’s get you washed up for now, though,” urged JC, unlatching the door and pulling Lance’s wrist as he led him over to the sink. 

JC grabbed his washcloth from his pack. It was still slightly damp. After rinsing it really well, he handed it to Lance, while he began digging through his kit. After retrieving his tweezers, he returned to Lance. “Found these on the side of the highway,” JC noted, as he began working on Lance’s back. “One of my best finds. I like to think some chick was tweezing her eyebrows in the side mirror, leaning out her window, and her boyfriend was trying to make her screw up by jerking his wheel over suddenly. She probably smacked him when she dropped these. Mostly I just find trash, cans and bottles on the side of the roads. I can sell cans, if I feel like collecting them and hauling them along. Once in a while I find money. I like to think it’s from some highway construction guy who dropped it when he was pulling his bandana out of his pocket to wipe the sweat off his face. Then he'd look up at the sun to curse it and doesn’t notice he’s dropped any money. You ever find anything cool at the side of the road?”

Lance held onto the edge of the sink and cringed as JC poked and prodded. “No,” he gasped. “Nothing but trouble.”

“Why don’t you turn around and go home?”

“I told you. No jobs. I live in a little hick town where everyone is pretty much poor. The people of my parents’ age, they have all the jobs and have had them for years, decades even. There aren’t any new jobs for the younger people. Unless your family owns a store or a restaurant, or you hear about someone retiring, you aren’t likely going to find a job there. I can’t live off my parents forever. So I left. Why did you leave?”

“I just wanted to see the world, my friend. There is so much out there, you know? I didn’t want to wake up one day, having spent forty years behind a desk, and wonder why I had never seen the country.”

“And no one has hurt you?”

JC worked slowly, carefully as the youth trembled before him. “Hurt, no. Propositioned, yes. You don’t have to take every ride, you know. I like guys and I’m not seeing anyone right now, so I have hooked up with a couple guys on the road. The one that shocked me the most was this truck driver. He was a really cool guy and had one of those cabs you could sleep in. The bed barely held the two of us. He bought me food and even paid for my showers at the truck stops. We both enjoyed the conversation and companionship. Then one day, after we'd spent a week together, he tells me I have to be on my way. When I asked him why, he said he was headed home to his wife and kids.”

Lance looked up at the mirror and watched JC’s head shake as he laughed.

“Dude had fucked me every night for a week then he’s suddenly going home to the wife and kids. Amazing. No one has forced me into doing anything I didn’t want to, if that’s what you mean. Now are you sure no one has hurt you worse than this? Has anyone touched you or hurt you?”

Lance blinked his eyes then shook his head. “Nothing that bad, I guess. Just a couple guys grabbing at me or shoving me around when I wouldn’t do what they wanted. I got dragged once when these two guys tried to pick me up and I didn’t want to go with them because they were drinking. The one guy reached out his window and grabbed my arm and dragged me for a while. I was pretty banged up from that, but he eventually lost his grip. I ran back to where my suitcase was and never looked back.”

“You have good instincts, Lance.”

The squeak of the door and soft, even footfalls announced another person entering the restroom. JC continued cleaning Lance’s wounds as he heard the other man moving behind him. When the man chose to wash his hands at the sink just to the right of the one they were using, JC gazed at the him in the mirror. The man looked down while he washed his hands then looked up quickly, his eyes catching JC’s in the reflection. Big brown eyes. JC smiled. The man moved away to dry his hands then returned to inspect Lance’s wounds.

“What happened here? Looks like you spent the night with a dozen Singapore whores.”

Lance blushed while JC eyed the newcomer, who was shorter than either of them, but looked like a scrappy fellow. He was dressed roughly in an untucked shirt, jeans and a blue jean jacket that had the sleeves torn off. Probably by the guy’s teeth, JC mused. The guy also wore two earrings per ear and a couple necklaces. He carried a biker's wallet, with the chain that swung as he walked.

“We’re hitchhikers,” JC ventured. “The kid had a bad scuffle and had to jump from a car. I thought I’d do what I could to clean him up.”

The dark haired man stepped closer. “Do you have anything for it? Any medication?”

JC sadly shook his head. “Neither of us have any money or a car and we’re to hell and gone away from any store. All I can do for him is clean him up with soap and water.”

“I have a car. I could drive you somewhere,” he offered. “My name’s Chris. Chris Kirkpatrick.”

JC smiled and reached out to shake Chris’ hand. “I’m JC and the kid here is Lance.”

“How long have you guys been traveling together?”

“We just met. A couple hours ago. Like I said, he was hurt and I thought I’d do what I could to help.”

“You guys eat yet? I was about to find a motel and order a pizza. After I stop by a pharmacy.”

Using Lance’s shirt, he patted the youth’s back dry. “You have something clean to put on? Until we get you something for this?”

Lance nodded then scurried over to his luggage. JC was surprised to find everything in the suitcase neatly folded and packed. Lance chose a pale blue short-sleeve button down shirt. After he put it on, he checked his work in the mirror to make sure it was even and fully tucked in.

“He just graduated from high school,” JC explained.

Chris only shrugged then headed for the door. “Let’s head on out.”

Lance and JC grabbed their gear and followed after Chris. JC almost laughed when he saw Chris’ vehicle. Had Chris asked him to guess which car on the lot was his, this is the one JC would have chosen. It was a tomato red PT Cruiser, with flamey stripes and personalized plates reading ‘PSYCHO’. When Chris popped the back hatch open, JC tossed in his pack. Lance said he rather keep his suitcase close at hand. JC offered Lance the backseat, so he could lay down on his stomach if it was less painful then he slid into the passenger seat beside Chris.

Smiling at the brunette, JC commented, “Love the ride, dude.”

“Yeah?” Chris replied. “Almost as flamey as you, isn’t it?”

JC chuckled, but didn’t respond as Chris shifted the car into reverse. As Chris shifted into drive, he allowed his eyes to roam over to JC and lock onto his blue eyes. Just a brief wink and this JC would be his tonight. He winked then smirked when JC smiled and looked away. Once the car was in drive, Chris’ hand settled onto JC’s knee. JC spread his legs open and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes he tried to remember how long it had been since he had sex. At least a week. The light was fading as he glanced at Chris. He was handsome, JC thought. Kind of small for a guy, but as long as all the parts functioned properly, JC was never the sort to complain about size. Silently he wished Chris had a car with a bench seat, so he could cuddle up beside him and maybe give his ear a tongue bath. Instead, he leered at Chris longingly and released a deep sigh, which prompted Chris to turn to look at him. Another wink and JC was fairly certain Chris had mouthed the word * _soon_ *. That was enough to get JC’s dick’s attention.

Lance had fallen asleep in the backseat, but was awoken when Chris’ car rolled over the speed bumps in the pharmacy’s parking lot. As soon as he parked, JC and Chris got out of the vehicle, but Lance didn’t move. After a few moments, JC opened the door.

“You awake, kid?” JC queried. “We’re at the store.”

Sitting up, Lance yawned and stretched. “Yeah, I’m awake. I’ll just wait out here, if it’s okay with you guys.”

Chris reached and opened the other back door, leaning inside. “If you come in I’ll buy you anything you want.” When Lance’s eyes lit up, Chris quickly added, “Within limit.”

Lance sagged at that news, but pushed himself out of the vehicle, on JC’s side.

“What kind of pizza do you guys like?” Chris questioned, nodding at a the pizza place one door over from the pharmacy. “If we order a couple now, I bet they’ll be done by the time we get out of the pharmacy.”

JC and Lance both chimed in with “Pepperoni!” at the same time and laughed.

“Okay, one pepperoni and one cheese it is. I’ll go order the pizza and I’ll meet you guys over at the pharmacy.”

JC strode easily beside Lance and whispered in his ear, “I’m definitely taking him up on the offer of a motel. I’m dying for a real bath. Maybe even a bath tonight and a shower in the morning. He’s even offered to buy us dinner. He’s being good to us, but don’t feel bad about letting him buy you stuff. We’ll get you some medicine and you get whatever food you want. But remember, we’re having pizza for dinner. I mean, I hope you want to stay with us. I promise I’ll take care of you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Chris seems pretty cool.”

“What if he wants something?” Lance whispered back. “What if he wants payment? What do we do?”

Putting his mouth directly against Lance’s ear, JC informed him, “Baby, I’m all kinds of hot for him, so whatever he wants, I’ll be happy to oblige. I promise I will not let him touch you, though. I promise. Unless, of course, you want him to. I won’t let him hurt you. I have good gut feelings and my feelings about this guy are that he’s okay. Maybe a little lonely. Definitely a little horny.”

Lance stared at JC for a long time after he pulled away. He didn’t know what to think. JC only smiled back at him, told him to get whatever he wanted and then left to find the antibiotic section.

Lance stocked his arms with trail mix and nuts, but allowed himself a couple snacky things with no nutritional value, including a bag of gummy bears. He also grabbed a bottle of soda to drink with the pizza. When he didn’t see Chris or JC near the register, he began wandering through the store, finding them comparing labels on various medications. They were standing so close to each other that Lance felt a tinge of jealousy, but couldn’t explain to himself why he would be jealous. He’d only met JC two hours before Chris had. It’s not like he owned the guy or anything. The pair turned their eyes toward him when he approached.

“Anything special you want?” asked Chris. “Do you need some pain reliever or just the antibiotic?”

“I don’t need aspirin, but if there’s a really small bottle it would be okay. The pain isn’t too bad, but it might help me sleep if I had something. I just. I don’t want you spending a lot of money on me. I’m sure you work hard for it and everything.”

Chris grabbed a bottle of aspirin and shrugged. “It’s not a problem. People always helped me when I was down on my luck, so I’m happy to help others. I believe that all the good you do comes back to you sooner or later.”

“That’s a really cool thought, Chris,” JC noted. “What do you do for a living?”

“Whatever pays the bills. Mostly I paint cars and motorcycles. I’m heading out to California because I always wanted to learn how to surf. Figured I could maybe paint some surfboards or skateboards while I’m out there, along with cars and bikes. But I would do anything to pay the bills.”

“That’s totally awesome, man! I always wanted to learn how to surf, too.”

“Where are you headed?”

“I’m headed out to the coast, California or wherever.”

Lance licked his lips, confusion on his face. “You don’t have that much stuff to be moving to California.”

“All my stuff is in storage or at my mother’s. If I find a place and decide to stay, she’ll send it all out. I may just spend a few months out there then decide to head home. I just want to see what it’s like.”

They spent another five minutes grabbing a few things before heading to the register. Chris told the cashier to ring it all together, so she started with Lance’s pile of food and his soda then moved on to JC’s items. When Chris got up to the counter, Lance watched as he placed two six-packs of beer down (which was in addition to the six-pack JC had), the aspirin and medicine he was buying for Lance’s back then also a box of condoms and a couple tubes of lube. Lance blushed profusely and stumbled toward the exit. JC smiled. Chris winked at JC.

Chris put their new purchases in the back of his car then unlocked the doors for JC and Lance, so they could wait in the car while he picked up the pizzas. Lance laid down in the back seat again, trying to decide if he wanted to stay with Chris and JC or not. When his stomach growled he took it as a sign to stay with them.

Chris soon returned carrying two pizza boxes and placed them on JC’s lap. “Well, at least they smell good.”

“Hot, too.”

Chris smirked as he twisted the key in the ignition. “Me or the pizza?” 

“Both. Very much both.”

Lance rolled his eyes as Chris shifted into reverse, smiled at JC, then shifted back into drive. They hadn’t driven far when Chris pulled onto a motel’s parking lot. He left them in the car while he checked in. Tossing a couple keycards in JC’s lap, he mentioned, “We’re in one thirty-five. Ground floor.” Moments later they were parked in front of a door marked ‘135'.

Chris used his keycard to open the door for JC, who was armed with the two pizzas. Using a chair, he propped the door open as Lance walked through, hauling his suitcase. Meeting at the rear of the car, Chris lifted out JC’s pack and handed it to him, making sure his fingers dragged along JC’s hand. He longed to kiss JC’s soft lips and hoped he’d have a chance. At this point, he was feeling pretty confident. 

First he lifted out his overnight bag, which was his small suitcase. He had three others filled with clothes and other belongings, but he had specially packed this one with his bathroom kit, a couple pairs of jeans, six shirts and enough socks and underwear to get him through if he did laundry once a week. He looked up when he heard JC approaching.

“Do you need any help?” 

“Sure. Thanks. If you want to grab the suitcase, I’ll bring the cooler.”

“Is that a guitar buried back there?”

“Yeah. Guitar and a practice amp.”

“Cool. Bring it in. I’d love to see it. I'd love to hear you play. I had to sell my guitar. It was an acoustic though. Just too much trouble to haul it cross country.”

Chris smiled. “Are you any good?”

“I play, I write, I sing.”

“Yeah, but are you any good?”

JC chuckled in the glow of the parking lot lights. “Baby, I am plenty good.”

Chris hefted up the cooler and followed JC into the motel room then returned for his guitar and amp. Normally he would bring them into the motel room anyway, rather than leave them in the car. They weren’t worth much, but they were his and he would like to keep them. Returning to the room, Chris shut the door and latched it before starting a conversation with JC about music.

Lance eyed the two beds cautiously. Two beds, three guys. His mind couldn’t quite work that equation out. He stayed very close to the door, as if he wanted to escape and run outside. His fingers were still wrapped around the handle of his suitcase. Closing his eyes, he could hear the words tumbling between Chris and JC. Trying to focus his thoughts, he began silently chanting that everything would be okay. Startled by JC tapping his shoulder, he jumped and gasped. 

“Everything okay, Lance?”

Lance’s eyes darted between the two beds. “Yeah. Um, where should I sleep?” he ventured.

JC’s eyes sparkled playfully. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, reaching into his pocket for a quarter and balancing the coin on the end of his thumb. “You guys each take a bed and we’ll flip the coin to see who I sleep with.” Noting Lance’s disquieted expression, JC added, “I’m skinny, I don’t take up much room. I promise. Heads or tails?”

Chris smirked, running a hand down JC’s hip. “Both sound damn good to me,” he teased.

“Lance, maybe you should choose,” suggested JC.

Apparently Lance’s mind had become so clogged trying to resolve the two beds for three guys issue, that he was having trouble forming words into a coherent sentence. His tongue suddenly felt heavy as it twisted awkwardly around the verbiage that was struggling to emerge. “I, um. I’m not sure. I. Hmm.”

Laughter escaped from both JC and Chris. Lance was apparently uncomfortable at the prospects of sharing a bed with another man. JC wiped his hands across his eyes then walked over to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I guess if Chris is calling both heads and tails and you’re calling neither, there would be no real point in me flipping this coin. Why don’t you go ahead and take the bed by the door?”

Chris wiggled his eyebrows wantonly. “And don’t come investigate no matter what sounds you hear coming from under our covers.”

“Lance, why don’t you take a bath or shower first then I’ll put some of this stuff on your back.”

“Dude, pizza. Pizza and beer.” Chris reminded him as he leapt onto the other bed.

Chris turned on the television, watching the sports recap on the local news, while JC and Lance both sat at the table. Lance opted for soda, while JC and Chris both grabbed beers. Since Chris seemed engrossed with the news, JC popped open the cooler and added in as much of the beer as he could fit. He glanced at Chris, who was ignoring him, then grabbed the ice bucket and slipped outside in search of the ice machine.

After dinner, Lance took a brief shower then laid on his stomach while JC slathered salve across his back. Chris was in the shower by then. 

“This is good,” JC commented. “We’re fed, clean and we have beds and medicine for you. This is good.”

“Have you always been gay, JC?”

“Yeah, I suppose. I’ve been with both, but I prefer men.”

“How did you know?”

“I guess I knew when I was at a party and found more of the guys attractive than the girls. Which do you prefer?”

“I’m not. I haven’t. With anyone.”

“Oh, so you’re still a virgin? Well, don’t worry about it. Your body will tell you when you’re ready. I know it’s hard to hear that you’ll know, but you will.”

“I grew up in a small town and you were supposed to wait. We were all taught to wait. It’s one of those towns were everyone knows everyone. Like everyone knows your parents and often your grandparents and aunts and uncles. If you do anything wrong, the whole town knows about it like five minutes later and your family lets you know if you’ve shamed the family name. I mean, there’s no way any girl from there is going to sleep with any of the local boys. And gays aren’t tolerated at all. They would be treated so badly that they would leave town and never come back.”

“That’s too bad. I hope you find the place you’re looking for. Get some sleep, okay?”

Lance closed his eyes as JC gently stroked his hair and sang to him quietly. “You have a great voice, JC.”

“Thanks, Lance. I bet you have a great bass voice. Do you sing at all?”

“Sometimes at church and at school. All I know is hymns, musical numbers and some country songs. Every station where I live is either talk radio or they play country.”

“That would suck. If you want to hang out together for a while, maybe I can teach you some new songs.”

“I’d like that,” Lance yawned.

“Get some sleep. And Chris is right. You should ignore any sounds you hear coming from us.”

“Are really going to have sex with him?”

“Sure.”

“That bed is only like four feet away from me.”

“Don’t listen. We can leave the television on if you want us to.”

“I can’t sleep unless I’m in total darkness. The television would keep me awake.”

“Then we’ll leave the radio on and we’ll turn the display away from you. I’m just horny as hell and I like this guy. He’s cute. I’m interested in finding out more about him, like how good he is in the sack. Don’t worry about it. And just to warn you, I’m not at all shy about having sex in front of others. As long as it’s feeling good, I don’t even notice who’s in the room. Go to sleep. Maybe you won’t even notice.”

“What if he hurts you?”

JC laughed as he rose from the bed. “If you hear me scream, ‘ _Lance come help me_ ’, then you can come help me. Anything else, you can ignore.”

JC walked across the room and knocked on the bathroom door. Chris cracked it open. “I’m about done in here.”

JC pushed his way in. “Take your time.”

Leaning over the edge of the tub, JC began running water, checking to see if it was warm enough before setting the stopper in place and turning back to Chris. He watched as very naked Chris brushed his teeth, watching JC in the mirror.

“The kid told me he was a virgin.”

“And?”

JC’s eyes ran across Chris’ body. He had a little beer belly in the works, but looked good. Rising up, JC stood beside Chris at the counter and watched him in the mirror. “So, we just. Nothing. I just don’t want to freak him out.” Slowly reaching over, JC splayed his hand across Chris’ belly.

Chris spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth then turned to face JC. The pair stared at each other for a few moments, JC’s hand still on Chris’ stomach. Chris’ hands settled on JC’s hips as he began walking JC backwards until he hit the door. JC exhaled when he felt the electricity through Chris’ fingertips. It occurred to him that he might have collapsed if he wasn’t leaning against the door. Chris continued closing the distance between them, until JC could smell the minty toothpaste on Chris’ breath. A moment later, their lips met.

When Chris’ hands began wrapping around him, JC leaned on his shoulders, thrusting his hips toward Chris. Suddenly Chris’ hands rose onto JC’s chest for a moment, then dropped to undo his pants. JC shimmied his hips to help the pants drop more quickly. When they hit the floor, he stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Chris’ hands then roamed to the rear, firmly gasping JC’s butt cheeks and kneading them. As their cocks began to stiffen between them, JC opened his mouth to Chris, sucking and nipping at his lips and lapping against his tongue. All minty fresh and delicious.

It was Chris who pushed away first. “You think you have enough water in that tub yet or should I phone the front desk for scuba gear?”

JC dropped his head until his forehead rested against Chris’ chest. After releasing a sigh, he twisted the tub’s faucet to off. “Good thing we’re on the ground floor. I’d hate to be responsible for a tub falling through someone else's ceiling.”

Chris admired the view as JC leaned over the tub’s edge. Reaching forward, he rubbed his finger against JC’s hole then thrust the finger in. JC moaned quietly and began moving his hips. He whimpered at the loss when Chris removed his finger and slapped him on his butt.

“Take your bath. Hopefully Lance will be asleep by the time you get out.”

“He told me he can only sleep in total darkness. He said even the television would keep him up.”

“How does he sleep on the road? Does he crawl inside that old suitcase of his? I’m surprised he doesn’t add wheels and a motor to that thing and tool down the road on it.”

JC failed to stifle his laughter. “Dude, that was his grandmother’s.”

“Oh, it’s a family heirloom. I see. Take your bath. Get clean. Then you and me can get dirty together.” Chris wiggled his eyebrows seductively an instant before he headed out the door.

Back in the main room, Chris leapt onto his bed and bounced on it. He looked at Lance and saw that the youth was watching him. The thought crossed his mind to grab his dick and jack off while he was jumping, but JC had said they shouldn’t freak Lance out and Chris was pretty sure that might do it. That and Chris wanted to stay hard so he could have some fun with JC.

When Lance blushed and turned his head, Chris stopped jumping and hopped off the bed. Grabbing the box with the rest of the cheese pizza and another beer from the cooler, he returned to his bed to enjoy a late night snack. From the look of JC, he was going to need all the energy he could muster. When Lance looked back over, Chris couldn’t help sticking the long neck of the bottle into his mouth then sucking at it, pulling it back out slowly and flicking his tongue at the opening. Lance blushed and turned away again.

JC closed his eyes and soaked in the tub for an hour. He loved soaking in bath tubs. It always calmed him down. Closing his eyes, he daydreamed about laying on a beach in California and allowing the ocean to wash across his body, rocking him, soothing him. He began humming softly and swayed with the gentle movement of the water. He would have stayed in longer, but his dick sent him a message that Chris was out there wanting to make him happy. And JC definitely wanted a happy cock. After he dried himself off, he hung his towel on the rack and he quickly brushed his teeth using Chris’ toothpaste. Chris pushed in the door to take a piss, just as JC was gathering his things back into his kit. Their eyes met in the mirror, then Chris nuzzled JC’s neck for a moment. JC smiled then grabbed his belongings and left Chris to do his business.

In the main room, JC put his kit back into his pack. He had learned a couple of things on the road. One was to always keep everything packed so you didn’t lose or forget anything. Another was to keep everything packed, just in case you had to leave quickly. He hoped there would be time to do laundry in the morning. Letting that thought drift away into the night air, JC rolled across the bed. The television was on with the sound muted. All the lights were off except the one in the bathroom. Although he considered turning the set off, he wanted to see Chris walk out of the bathroom. The man definitely had a sexy element in the way he moved. JC shivered with anticipation and his cock once again became hard. He stroked it slowly as he waited.

Seconds later Chris emerged from the bathroom, sashaying toward the bed, accented with jazz hands as he strutted. JC laughed, lying back in the center of the bed. When Chris’ knees hit the foot of the bed, he bent them and began walking across the mattress on his knees then dropped to his hands and knees about halfway across, crawling over JC’s lengthy body. With every forward movement he made, Chris dropped a gentle kiss on each of JC’s legs. First he kissed the arch on each of JC’s feet, causing JC to giggle as he licked up to suck at his toes then nibble at each ankle. Moving forward slowly, he kissed his way up each leg as he listened to JC become breathy. Although he kept his hands to the outside of JC’s legs, his knees nudged a path up between them. 

After spending a few moments sucking at JC’s kneecaps and nibbling under each knee, Chris moved forward, tracing his trail up JC’s thighs with his lips and tongue. When he reached JC’s cock, he kissed the tip, causing JC to moan. Chris watched him. JC was lying back seductively, with his eyes closed and his hair framing his face. Chris spent a couple minutes licking and sucking at JC’s shaft before moving on, lapping a trail across JC’s stomach. Using his hand, Chris pumped himself to a full erection then let the tip of his cock nudge against JC’s bellybutton.

JC nearly squealed with laughter. “That is not going to fit in there. No way.”

Chris smiled and began to hump against JC, until he felt his pre-cum dampening JC’s stomach. Closing his eyes, he ran his hands over JC’s body as if he were a blind man admiring a statue. JC continued to moan, but his voice varied in pitch and volume depending on the touch. Chris smiled, it was almost as if JC was an instrument he was playing. If he found the right mix of touches, he was fairly certain he could get JC to moan out a recognizable tune. He filed that information away in his memory for future reference. 

Moving on, Chris dragged his tongue across JC’s chest, lapping at the nipples to wet them then blowing a steady breath across them. Leaning back he watched as they tightened with arousal. Chris only nuzzled JC’s neck for a few moments before placing his lips against JC’s. Their tongues snaked past each other in the damp cavern created by their joined mouths. Chris slid his tongue along JC’s teeth, rubbing against the smoothness. Before pulling away, Chris sucked JC’s lower lip into his mouth.

As he straddled JC’s hips to balance himself, Chris reached for a condom and the lube. His right hand drifted across JC’s face. When it came close to his mouth, JC twisted slightly to kiss the fleshy part of Chris palm. Chris watched JC’s face and ripped the condom pack open with his teeth. JC smiled and laughed softly. Chris kissed JC on the lips then leaned back to admire his beautiful face. “I bet that face has launched a thousand orgasms,” he ventured.

JC reached for Chris’ hardened dick, wrapping his hand around the shaft. “I bet this cock has launched a thousand orgasms, too.”

Batting JC’s hand away, Chris rolled the condom into place then grasped the base of his cock, waving it at JC. “This one’s a real trooper. Prick of steel. Hundreds served and not one complaint.”

JC laughed and rubbed Chris’ stomach. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Rolling to JC’s side, Chris kissed him as he thrust a finger into JC’s hole. JC gasped and spread his legs wider. Chris began ramming his tongue in and out of JC’s mouth in the same rhythm that he was thrusting his finger. JC seemed anxious, so he quickly added a second finger, driving them in deeply then twisting them as they were withdrawn. JC’s hips began thrusting with the motion as well, as Chris mouth dropped from his lips to his neck. He felt Chris’ nose nuzzle against his ear, as Chris’ tongue lapped warmly behind it. JC moaned again.

“Feels so good,” he managed to blurt out as he writhed on the bed.

When Chris added a third finger, JC groaned and bucked up into the touch. Chris couldn’t wait any longer. JC’s legs wrapped around Chris as he felt the head of his cock bump against his entrance. JC let out a single long moan as Chris penetrated him then began to pant. Chris ran his hands along JC’s sides as he thrust slowly. His fingers noted every curve, every dip and every muscle on JC’s body. They were both now slick with a thin sheen of sweat. Chris leaned down to taste, licking across JC’s collarbone. 

JC’s hands began to roam freely across Chris’ body. The man had a little padding, which JC liked. Skinny guys were too bony to suit his taste. He supposed that’s why he never thought of himself as overly attractive, although many men assured him that he was. JC continued to moan encouragements until Chris rubbed against his prostate. He immediately arched up and began panting out in whimpers. His mind could no longer focus enough to form coherent thoughts or words. His body and Chris’ seemed to fit perfectly together, as if they were designed to have sex together. 

As if reading JC’s thoughts, Chris grasped JC’s cock and began jacking him off. His own thrusts had gone from smooth and light to fast and deep. At one point JC had reached his hands over his head to grasp the headboard to steady himself as if he was afraid Chris was going to fuck him right out of bed. Chris released a long guttural moan as he came deeply into JC. His hand gave JC’s shaft a squeeze and a few more strokes before JC came, splashing across Chris’ stomach. Chris could only thrust a couple more times before he slipped out of JC and rolled off to one side, panting heavily.

It was JC who turned and cuddled against Chris, throwing an arm across Chris’ heaving chest. “Baby, I liked. A lot.” he whispered against Chris’ ear.

“Told you. No complaints about the prick o’ steel. Proud to serve and willing to use protection.”

JC gave Chris’ chest a squeeze. “I think it deserves an award or something.”

“Oh, it has been knighted already. You may call it Sir Prick.”

“So if I say, ‘ _arise Sir Prick and be recognized_ ’, will it respond?”

“Try it in the morning, baby. I need some sleep and he needs his rest, too.”

It was the aroma of coffee that drew JC from his bed in the morning. With his eyes still closed, his nose led the way as he stumbled groggily across the room. Barely cracking his eyes open, he found the coffee cup mostly by feeling for it then smiled as a nearby arm reached over to fill his cup for him. Wrapping his arm around the body’s shoulder, he leaned in to kiss the fuzzy cheek and whisper, “Bless you for making coffee in the morning.”

The reply came out in deep bass tones, “Um. You’re welcome.”

JC’s eyes snapped open. It was Lance sitting at the table reading the paper and now blushing. Twisting his head, he saw Chris still asleep in the bed, so he called quietly to him, “And bless you for not snoring. And for that damn awesome sex last night. Damn.” Reaching his hand across the table, he took Lance’s hand in his. “I’m sorry if we kept you up last night. I’ve been told I can be pretty loud during sex.”

Lance’s blush deepened and he dropped his eyes to his paper as he mumbled, “Maybe a little.”

JC sighed reviewing the whole sex episode in his mind. “Man, that was the best sex ever.” A shiver ran through his entire body at the thought.

Raising his head, Lance stared into JC’s face, like a lamb looking up at a shepherd. His hand reached out subconsciously and cupped JC’s face. His chin was rough with stubble, but he was still handsome. Lance hadn’t yet begun to shave. “I did something bad last night,” he confessed. “When I heard you guys, I got hard and I touched myself. I know it’s wrong, but it felt good.”

JC laid his hand over Lance’s and kissed it. “It’s okay to want a man, Lance. There’s nothing wrong with it. And if that’s who you are, you can’t change that. Accept it. Embrace it. I think I’m going to travel with Chris all the way to California, if he’ll let me. I know you want to go to horse country, but I am going to worry about you so much if you leave us. Please think about coming with us, okay? I promise I will always keep you safe.”

“I’ll think about it.”

They sat in silence with Lance reading his paper and JC lost in his thoughts. Chris didn’t stir for another hour. Sitting up in the bed, he yawned, stretched, ran his hand through his hair, then squinted across the room at JC and Lance.

“Morning, sweetie,” JC cooed. His lips were on his coffee cup, but his eyes were on Chris, awaiting a reaction.

Chris only squinted harder and grumbled something about contacts before heading into the bathroom. JC finished his second cup of coffee then rose to follow Chris into the bathroom. He knocked lightly, then turned the handle. Chris was at the sink putting in his contacts. JC snuggled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist and settling his head onto Chris’ shoulder. Chris watched their reflections and reached his hand back to cup JC’s cheek.

“Morning beautiful,” he exclaimed as he rubbed his fingertips across JC’s stubble.

“Last night was fucking amazing.”

“Or even an amazing fuck.”

Chris giggled as JC nuzzled against his neck. “Can I go to California with you, baby?”

“I’m not looking for a boyfriend.”

“Me either. I’m just looking for a ride to the coast and maybe some good sex along the way.”

“Amazing sex,” Chris corrected. “Yes, you can come along. In fact, come as often as you like.”

“Can you sing, Chris?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. “I do a falsetto that will curl your toes.”

JC shivered again and felt goose bumps rise on his arm. “That, I would love to hear.”

Chris immediately broke in to a version of Blue Moon, sending more shivers through JC’s body. Chris’ voice rang out sweet and clear against the bathroom’s tiles. 

When Chris finished, he reached for his toothbrush.

“I have this idea. Lance has an awesome bass voice, I sing tenor all we need is you and maybe one or two more guys and we could probably get some gigs in California. We both play guitar and Lance said he could play piano. I write music too. Wouldn’t it be cool if we went to California and were discovered?”

Chris had listened as he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. “First we actually have to get to California and trust me, I discovered you last night. Planted my flag and everything. Hell of a discovery.”

JC reached his hand to Chris’ chin, turning his face so their lips could meet. “Life is good.”

“I love that you’re a dreamer, baby. And I love that I’m part of that dream.” Chris kissed JC once more before grabbing his razor. “The sooner we hit the road, the sooner we’ll be in California.”

JC gave Chris one last squeeze around his waist, before heading out to tell Lance they were all going to form a band together and were going to be discovered once they reached California.

~~~ END ~~~  
2/19/2004


End file.
